


Together (we can do anything)

by Burrahobbit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Detroit: Become Human Best Ending, Fix-It, Gen, Spoilers, look: why can’t I save that Jerry in Canada?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: She couldn’t just leave him behind.If they were getting out, they’d get out together.





	Together (we can do anything)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small canon divergence fic. Hope you like it!
> 
> This is based on Kara’s ending where Luther, Kara, and Alice get on the border bus and go through border patrol. Also Markus is doing a peaceful route (I know it’s a pretty small thing to be annoyed about but like.... I was really hoping I could save that Jerry y’all. Just let me be nice to the Jerrys, game.)

Kara can feel her regulators pumping faster as she, Alice and Luther move forward in line. She’ll have to make a decision soon.

What is she willing to do for her family?

_Family._

With a jolt of panic, Kara realizes something.

If she doesn’t help the Jerry she’d spotted, it’s likely he won’t make it through.

They all have to go through together, if they want the best chance of making it out alive.

She contacts Jerry, gesturing for him to come over. He nods, calmly and carefully making his way over. Kara watches the guards, making sure that none of them get suspicious.

“What do you need us to do?” Jerry asks softly, his eyes full of trust. It’s their turn next.

“Just follow my lead. Don’t do anything unless I tell you to.”

Alice gives her a frightened look, but it’s already their turn.

They’re out of time. She has to make a choice.

Pleading to whatever luck or higher power might help her here, Kara moves forward.

She hands her ID to the desk clerk and, as he scans over her, she quietly begs, “Please. We just want to be free.”

The clerk pauses, clearly caught off guard. He looks at the instrument in his hand, then up at the TV.

They’re playing live footage of Markus’ revolution. He’s protesting peacefully in front of the camps, as far as Kara can tell.

After what seems like an eternally long moment, the guard lets them through.

Kara can hardly believe it.

Once they make it through, Kara scoops Alice up into her arms, practically giddy with joy.

“We’re _free.”_

Jerry is smiling at her, an ear-to-ear grin full of gratefulness.

“We’re not sure we would have made it across the border. So... thank you, Kara. You’ve done more than we could ever repay you for.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kara replies, setting Alice down. “I was more than happy to help.”

Luther smiles at her, and she knows that everything will be alright, as long as they’re all together.

They wait a few minutes, Kara scanning the border check until she spots Rose and Adam coming through.

Rose immediately hugs Kara - they’ve been doing a lot of that lately, and it fills Kara with a blissful kind of contentment.

“I’m so relieved you all made it through. How did you do it?”

Kara can’t help the wide smile on her face, this scene almost feeling unreal.

“I put my trust in someone. And it worked.”

“What are you going to do now?”

Kara looks to Luther, then Alice.

“I hope you don’t mind if we get a ride with you?”

“Of course, of course. Anything you need.”

They walk out to the cold, and Kara looks up at the cloudy, snow-filled sky.

They’re _truly_ free.

It‘s time to build a new life. For all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, so please be gentle!! The characterization might be a little off, I’m still getting used to these characters.


End file.
